moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliaes Loucelles
Sir Aliaes Loucelles was a knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse who originally hailed from Westfall. He served Stormwind in the Stormwind City Watch and the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade for more than a decade. History Aliaes Loucelles grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Moonbrook as a farmer until age eleven when the Defias started to attack more. At this time, his father (Aliaes Loucelles the First, a former Stormwind Army Captain) made a militia and had it sanctioned to help quell the riots within the town and surrounding land. At age sixteen, Aliaes' father was killed in a Defias raid and so the boy enlisted in the army. Since then, he's served the King loyally. Description This soldier carries himself with a discipline befitting of a calloused farmer-turned-knight. Time has become just an overbearing adversary as the enemies he faces on the battlefield; gray has set within his beard, and the trenches of trepidation and other trials have dug deep into his forehead and into the corners of his eyes. Despite this, Sir Aliaes Loucelles is a man of vitality. Aliaes' countenance is emboldened by a permanent tan that is evidence of how much time he's spent beneath the oppressive heat of the Westfall sun. It does little to hide his sharp features, nor the signs of age that the soldier has begun to display when not hidden beneath the coverage of helm or hat. The man's eyes are nearly always in a squint, though there is a brilliance to them; they're a deep, forest green, and they bounce about from face to face, scrutinizing always. They linger beneath a looming brow, one of which is always furrowed in thought. The farmer's choice of hairstyle is perhaps something done out of the spirit of efficience. Once a week, Aliaes takes a razor to his scalp, and he shines his cranium to a near-reflection. In stark contrast of this, a thick beard lines his jaw. His whiskers are trimmed away from his mouth, giving the observer the impression that he meticulously maintains that mountain man's set of bristles. The man's teeth are jaundiced from a smoking habit, and a few of his molars have been replaced with golden caps after years of participation in battle. Aliaes has been a stocky man since birth. Some may argue that he was born with that beard of his; others may speculate that he was likely born with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, and a cigar in the other. Wide shoulders, burly arms, and a barreled chest attest to his time spent on the farm years before his enlistment, and the worn nicks and scars that run along his forearms and hands are further evidence of his hardships as a swordsman, let alone a young adult. Those arms of his are wrapped in veins that press taut against the flesh. They look angry from wrist to shoulder, though his left arm is covered in a sleeve tattoo that encompasses the entirety of his left pectoral. The majority of the artwork is a simple blue banner trimmed in gold, and it spirals about his arm. Between each gap in the banner there is a mural of his deployments done, dated from chest to wrist. Given his recent retirement, Aliaes' physique has shifted a bit; he has a bit of a belly, though it isn't enough to be noticeable unless his shirt is removed. A massive scar is embedded within his gut, shrouded by the hair there, though it looks as though he was nearly disemboweled at one point. The soldier's legs are thick as well, strengthened by years of pushing a till, and then years of maintaining a shield wall with his comrades. Much like his arms, Aliaes' calves are wrapped in veins that are visible when his legs are exposed. His right calf is tattood with the Stormwind Lion, and his left calf is inked in an extremely faded simple tattoo of a sword and pitchfork crossing. His stint of complacence while out of the service has done little to effect his uniform maintenance, especially now that he's sworn to wear it whenever required of him again. The set of armor that he wears is equipped to fit his body, and is smithed for an officer of the Stormwind Army. It's trimmed in gold, similar to the way his sleeve tattoo is, and there's not a smudge nor scratch upon the entirety of the armor that Aliaes wears. Likewise, his greatsword is immaculate, and crafted of truesilver. Personality Time has mellowed out the soldier. After retiring from the Army, Aliaes spent quite a bit of time studying agriculture and cultivated his lands to yield a sizable crop of corn and cotton. Aliaes.jpg|A younger Aliaes hurling a greenskin. Art by Mustadio. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind City Watch Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:House of Loucelles Category:Farmers Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Cavalry Category:Footmen